Mercury
by FlippyCat
Summary: Little Laven two-shot. Allen is a little cat-boy who falls in love with Lavi... who's engaged to Lenalee... can things get any more fucked up? Probably. Just read. Iz good. You like next chapter, for it contains lemon. GRAMMAR FAIL. GAH.
1. Goodbye

**Uhm, derp. Plot bunny has struck. Or, maybe a plot kitty... ANYWAY! It begged to be written, and who am I to deny those adorable uke eyes? Enjoy my first lemon, ever, you guys.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi content. Laven. RATED M FOR A REASON. Lemony goodness. If you don't know what that is, you have much to learn. A little Lena-lady bashing. Sorry, I hate her. Oh, and Moyashi-chan has kitty ears and a tail. This is a two-shot.  
**

**Allen: *chimes in* She's not sorry at all.**

**Lavi: Agreed.  
**

**Yaoilovergirl256: *smirk* You're right, Moyashi.  
**

**Allen: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT. I'M TALLER THAN YOU, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
**

**Yaoilovergirl256: Lies. I'm... what... two inches taller?  
**

**Allen: ... Fuck you.**

**Lenalee: Allen! Watch your language.  
**

**Lavi & Allen: Lenalee, RUN!  
**

**Yaoilovergirl256: *evil grin* Too late.  
**

**Lenalee: Wha-?  
**

**Yaoilovergirl256: *pulls lever conveniently placed on wall*  
**

**Lenalee: GAH!? HELP MEEEEEEE- *dies from rabid giraffes and evil zebra demons from outer space placed at bottom of trapdoor*  
**

**Yaoilovergirl256: Trapdoors are a bit cliche, don't you think? *picks at nails*  
**

**Lavi & Allen: *sweatdrop*  
**

_Dis be writing._

* * *

"That thing is a monster! How could you ever even _think_ of saying you love it!?"

"Lenalee, calm down!"

"Never! How in the hell could _my_ fiancee fall in love with a rabid mongrel!? It's just not fair!"

Allen covered his ears, hoping for the sound to be muffled. It wasn't. Sometimes he wished he were human. Wished he didn't have cat ears and a tail... Wished he were normal, so people would at least be a bit more accepting of his relationship with Lavi. But no. He was forced to live his life as a slave, until either his Master died, sold him, or bought him citizenship.

As one of the more intelligent mutants, he was highly sought-after. His first Master was named Cross Marian, who was evil. He abused Allen and forced him to pay off his debts... which sometimes required him to use his body.

Allen shuddered at the memory and tried to change his train of thought to a happier one, ignoring the screams from an outraged Lenalee. At least they were in different rooms, or else she probably would have tried to assault him.

Then there was his second Master... Mana. He was so kind. He was like a father to Allen. He taught him everything he knew, like reading, writing and math. Street smarts, too. They lived on the streets together for a long time, until Mana was contacted somehow and got a large sum of money. He bought Allen his citizenship and they lived happily in a mansion... for a while. Mana was killed in some kind of freak accident while crossing the street. They wouldn't give him the details. Anyways, Allen inherited all of Mana's money, making him the richest mutant in history.

Naturally, the press started to badger him constantly trying to get information on how he managed to get all of his money. There were lots of scandalous articles in various magazines accusing him of things he would never do willingly... So, in an effort to get away from all the press, he moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere.

Eventually, the media came to his village and the cycle was born, as Allen often said. Move, have peace and quiet for a few months, then have the media banging on your door, repeat. This went on for years, until Allen turned 13.

The real changing point in his life was when he joined the Black Order. It's an organization that helps mutants and humans alike create new beginnings and start new lives. Cliche as it sounds, it really helped.

Allen was able to get a tattoo on his face and arm, to help mask his identity. His hair was unusual for mutants, but not uncommon. Out of, say, every ten mutants, there were roughly three who had white hair.

The Order sent him and two humans to live in Flagstaff, Arizona. The two humans who went with him were Lavi and Kanda. They lived with Lenalee and Komui, who were the brother and sister duo that ruled the branch of the Order in Flagstaff. There's one in every state in the US, and the Order is making plans to expand internationally, starting with Europe.

Now, two years later, Allen is fifteen.

And in love with Lavi.

Who is engaged to Lenalee.

Could things get any more fucked up?

Probably.

At the moment, Lenalee is screaming her head off in the room next door to Allen.

"Seriously, Lavi! How could you say something like that!? The thing isn't even human! He's a mutant!" She shrieked. Allen felt a warm pressure behind his eyes, signalling tears. He curled into a small ball and put his head between his knees, wrapping his tail around his body for comfort. As much as he could get in this situation, at least.

"Lenalee, be quiet. You don't understand. Yes, he's not human." Allen sobbed quietly at Lavi's words, standing up and walking towards the window, tail dragging across the floor and ears drooping. Lavi didn't care. He was just garbage. **(Asymmetrical garbage! Sorry... Tired)** Just another mutant... a slave that could be used to do whatever his master wanted.

"Does that matter to me? Not at all. I love him and there's nothing you can say or do about it. Consider our _forced_ engagement cancelled." Allen's ears perked at that. _Lavi loves me?_ He wondered. Well... he had said it enough times. He just never said it around anyone else... They'd been keeping their relationship a secret for the past six months.

"Lavi... Don't do this... He's no good for you! You can't love him! He doesn't deserve you!" She screamed, pounding her fist on Lavi's chest. Maybe she was right... Maybe he was no good... Allen wilted.

_She's right. I'm not good enough for him. There's no way this would have worked out anyway... I should save myself the heartbreak and leave now... right?_

Then why did the thought of leaving make him hurt so much?

"Lenalee..." He heard Lavi mumble. Tears were now pouring from Allen's eyes. _Lavi must have realized that too... he really doesn't love me... I guess I should leave. There's no place for me here. This isn't home anymore._

A fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks, falling onto a notepad that was sitting on the bedside table. Allen picked up a pen that was next to it and quickly scribbled a message.

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_-Allen_

With that, he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

. :Back with Lavi: .

"Lenalee..." Lavi reached out to touch the shaking girl's shoulder, but she pulled back as though she'd be burned if he got too close.

"No... You really can't... you just... n-no! I can't accept it! I won't allow this! We're getting married in two months, you can't do this to me now!" She had angry tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Lavi sighed and adjusted his scarf.

"Lenalee, I'm sorry. I don't love you like you want me to. I see you as a little sister, nothing more. Allen is the one I love, not you. Again, I'm sorry. To get married you actually need to be in love, and I'm not. You can't change that." Lenalee's eyes widened at his words, then shut. She slid down onto the floor and began sobbing, wiping away tears from her eyes with her hands.

"Oh god, please l-let this be a dream. M-make it not r-real. This can't be happening to me!" She wailed. Lavi sighed again and backed away, towards his room where Allen was waiting. Deciding Allen needed comfort more than Lenalee, because there's no way he could still be asleep, he opened the door and peeked in.

He was not expecting what he found.

No... Allen?

"Allen? Where are you?" He walked in and closed the door carefully behind him, peering around. The only source of light was the full moon shining through the open window, so he could see fairly well.

"Allen? Please come out. It's going to be okay. Lenalee will be alright with us ev... entu... where are you?" While he was speaking, Lavi had walked around the entire room (it really wasn't all that big) and looked in the closet and under the bed. His little white haired cat-boy was nowhere to be found.

Lavi shivered when a breeze came through the open window... Wait... Open? He was sure he closed it... Then he realized. _Oh god, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please, **please** let him just be back in his own room._ Lavi thought, rushing to the nightstand nearest the window. When he read the words scrawled in handwriting that undeniably belonged to his lover, his heart sunk.

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

-Allen

* * *

**THE ANGST. Yuu can taste it. God, I'm so sorry. It's 2:00 A.M. and when I'm tired I make bad jokes. Very, very bad jokes. So, yeah. Smut in next chapter. Hope you like. *collapses***

**To those that read The Promise: Things will be on hold for a little while... I'm kinda busy, here in Texas. And my dad gets here in a week. Kinda makes me want to kill someone. No, it's not my demonspawn-father, what would make you think that? Anyways, yeah. It's on hold 'til I can get DKK to come to my house and upload it. No way in hell am I gonna let one of my parents do it, are you crazy?! That's like, suicide.  
**

**Review if you want the next chapter to come out faster! It'll probably be up in a day or two.  
**


	2. Search

**Okay… first off, I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to not update in like, forever! This was supposed to be a birthday present for Lavi, but some stuff happened, good and really shitty, so I didn't get around to finishing the chapter until recently…**

**That moment when you spell vulcan and your computer had the red squiggly line under it. You think "OMG HOW CAN IT NOT KNOW WHAT VULCAN IS?!" Then you realize it wanted to capitalize it and you feel like a fucking genius.**

**Warnings: Lemon in this chapter. For real. Not the pseudo-lemon crap I fed you guys last time. Enjoy, if that's your thing. If it's not, or if you don't know what it means, leave. I don't even know why you're here. Flames will be laughed at. Seriously, if you're scarred for life, not my problem. Two lemons in this chapter, actually. The first is... dare I say fluffy? Can that word be used to describe a lemon? IDK. The first one doesn't go into detail, but the second one does. I'll mark it, so for those of you who don't wanna read it can skip it. Some swearing, too. But after a lemon, who really gives a crap about swearing? Oh, and probably lots of 'comic relief' from my mishaps and random observations.**

**A thanks to reviewers! Lurv you guys!**

**MercenaryCrime: Thank you! Here's an update! I've got ideas for other stories like this, but I haven't gotten around to writing them…**

**Happycafegirl: YAY! You like this story too! IKR!? I felt so mean for writing that... but oh well. I've said before, I'm a sucker for happy endings. So yay! Moyashi-chan and the Bakusagi make up! Then... *bluuuuuuuush* Yeah... Lenalee was kind of a bitch. _Major_ cock block too. God, this is what I'm reduced to when I eat a bunch of shrimp and cookies for dinner. Not to mention that it's... HOLY FLYING MONKEYS IT'S 1:15 A.M.?! Shit.**

**I am a fluffy pen: Here's some more cake, then. Eat it or I will shove your face in it. (Sorry… that's an inside joke. Birthday parties tend to get a bit hectic.)**

**spasticTerminator: *shovels longest chapter ever written onto plate* Here ya go! Hope you like it! Oh, and I read your bio, and I couldn't stop laughing. Thank you so much for pulling me out of my awful mood!**

**Blueeyedcorpse: Thankies! Sorry I didn't update in forever… so here's an uber long chapter that I hope will appease the gods! (AKA the readers and such.)**

**SoulEaterEvansFan: Are you kidding? I wouldn't dream of abandoning this story! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long… I hope you can forgive me with this extra long and lemony chapter! Yet I'm glad that you had such a strong reaction to my prolonged absence, though. SOUL EATER 4EVER! Though Stein is my favorite character. XD**

**Thanks also go to my ninja readers. I'm glad you guys follow this story! Hope you all like the last chapter. I'd love to get your feedback and thoughts on it!**

**I have the urge to paint the scene of Lavi and Allen under the willow. Too bad I can't paint worth crap... *sighs* guess I'll have to stick with pencil and paper. How is this story so tragic and so sweet at the same time? I don't understand.**

**I've modified Miranda's innocence slightly. It's still in the grandfather clock, but instead of the effects wearing off over time or disappearing when she shuts her innocence off, it just stays that way. Like an insta-fix. Woot!**

**ENJOY THE CHAP-**

**Lavi: get on with it!**

**Yaoilovergirl256: WHFLAR! *glomps Lavi to death***

**Allen: *sweatdrop* She forgot to do this last chapter... but Yaoilovergirl256 does not own D. Gray-Man in any way, and she makes no money from this. Now, I should probably go save Lavi...**

**Yaoilovergirl256: *Is attacking Lavi, in a completely fangirlish way***

**Allen: Maybe I'll just get some popcorn... (wink wink nudge nudge to those of you that read the latest chapter of the promise) or mitarashi dango... *starts mumbling about food***

**YLG256: Oh, and this is a super belated birthday present to Lavi! *goes back to smothering him* HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I shall now tie you up and hide you in my secret lair.**

**DKK: She means under that one pile of cosplay stuff in her ridiculously messy bedroom.**

**YLG256: It's not that messy! You can actually see the floor in two places! Even if those places are only as big as my head… AND DON'T GO TELLING THEM WHERE MY SECRET LAIR MAY OR MAY NOT BE!**

**DKK: Okay, I totally meant that one pile of stuff in her closet that's even messier than her room, if that's possible.**

**YLG256: … Damn you.**

**DKK: *smirks***

**Lavi: *dead***

**Allen: *daydreaming about food***

**Reever: Ehh... since YLG256 is my new boss, she ordered me to get things started... so here we go. Remember this is unbeta-ed, so please drop a review pointing out any and all mistakes you find. YLG256 is a complete Grammar Nazi, and she tries to fix any mistakes in her stories. Well, sometimes. Most of the time (nearly all chapters of The Promise) she's lazy and doesn't even re-read it. This chapter she did… but there are probably some grammatical mistakes she totally fucked up. Great job mutilating the English language there, YLG256.**

* * *

_Italics are flashback and thoughts. Oh, and the end of the last chapter._

* * *

_Lavi shivered when a breeze came through the open window... Wait... Open? He was sure he closed it... Then he realized._ Oh god, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please, **please** let him just be back in his own room. _Lavi thought, rushing to the nightstand nearest the window. When he read the words scrawled in handwriting that undeniably belonged to his lover, his heart sunk._

I'm sorry. Goodbye.

-Allen

* * *

Allen wandered the streets until the sun came up. As soon as he saw the telltale pink glow coloring the sky, he frantically searched for a hiding place where he could attempt to sleep.

Keyword being attempt.

Eventually he settled on a child's tree house in somebody's back yard. The family appeared to be gone, from what Allen could tell, at least, if the missing cars were anything to go by. You had to have a car in flagstaff. It was simply too hot or too cold, and if not, things were too far away. For one reason or another, every house hold had at least one car. It was the unspoken rule of the city.

He climbed the rope ladder, tail tucked between his legs. When he reached the top, he pulled open the sliding glass door and blinked.

This place was pretty fancy, for a tree house.

It had actual windows, a bed, a mini-kitchen and bathroom, and a plasma screen TV. _I'll have to get Komui to make one of these for me..._ His thoughts trailed off. He couldn't do that. He couldn't speak to Komui ever again. He had to... had to what? _Get away. Leave. Never come back. Never _look_ back. _Mana's last words echoed through his head.

_Never stop. Keep walking. For me, Allen..._ Allen could feel tears streaming down his cheeks again, washing away old trails and creating new ones. He trudged slowly to the bed, pulling the blankets up and around him in an attempt to block out the frigid air of late-autumn.

"M-Mana... I'm s-so sorry... I should have listened... I w-wanted... I just wanted to be happy..." He stuttered, furiously wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why can't I be happy? Does god hate me? Everyone else does..." The only person who cared was Mana. Allen thought Lavi cared, once, but he supposed it was just another trick.

Lavi had been in training the majority of his 18 years to become the next Bookman, who were basically a branch of the Order who looked for places that Humans and Mutants could start over. They traveled a lot and seldom stayed in a place for a serious amount of time, so they adapted the idea of not gaining any emotional attachments to someone.

Lavi had met Allen back when he was thirteen, and when Lavi was sixteen. **(Derpalicious math going on. Apparently 18-2=17)** Lavi had been asked to do his first solo scouting mission, so as a base for what he needed, he met with Allen and Kanda.

Lavi often said it was love at first sight. Allen remembered a conversation they'd had long ago...

_Allen and Lavi sat near a placid lake, underneath a weeping willow. Allen watched a leaf slowly float from the branches down onto the water, causing ripples to break the even surface of the deep green water._

_"Ne, Lavi. When did you start loving me?" Allen asked one calm, breezy morning. Lavi blinked and gazed at him, closing his book, only to reach over and dust some tree bits off his head, chuckling slightly._

_"What kind of a question is that, Mo~ya~shi?" Lavi drawled, poking his forehead. Allen glared lightly and batted his hand away._

_"I was being serious, you one eyed rabbit. When did you start loving me?" He repeated slowly, as though talking to a child. As for Lavi's maturity level, he pretty much was. Lavi rolled his eyes at Allen, then began to rub his chin as though deep in thought._

_"I know this is going to sound really cliché and cheesy, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I've always loved you. From the moment I laid eyes on you. Love at first sight, right?" Lavi grinned lightly, almost nervously. Allen sighed contentedly and rested his head on Lavi's lap. Lavi's nervous grin morphed into a serene smile_ **(Spelled slime. WTF?) **_as he brushed hair out of Allen's face. Allen gave a small grin._

_"That was so corny I think I need to floss." He deadpanned, causing Lavi to stick his tongue out and flick his head._

_"You totally just ruined the moment." He whined, causing Allen's grin to widen._

_"A moment, I wasn't sure there was one. Just my boyfriend trying to be romantic, and totally ignoring me in favor of reading," He paused, pulling Lavi's book out of his grasp and reading the cover. "the book of useless information. Do you really need any more random facts bouncing around in your skull?" Allen asked. Lavi scoffed and pulled the book away._

_"Well, thanks to a certain love-interest of mine, I've decided to give up being a Bookman. To give up the pursuit of knowledge, in favor of the pursuit of love. Allen Walker, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I would do anything for you. I would die for you, if the need arose. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hold you tight and never let go. Will you stay by my side forever, until the end of time?" Allen could feel tears springing up in his eyes, the emotions flooding through him unable to be contained and flowing out, only to land on a soft patch of ground, not covered by grass. _**(Cheesiness totally forgotten.)**

_"Oh Lavi..." He whispered, pulling himself upright. He turned and faced the red head. "I will always love you. I will gladly stay by your side, forever and always. I am yours." With every word, he leaned closer until their foreheads were touching. Allen could feel Lavi's breath hitch as it ghosted over his lips._

_"And I, yours." With the final word, Lavi leaned forward and kissed Allen. The first kiss was chaste, merely a brush of lips before pulling apart and gazing into the others eyes (or eye, depending). The second was not, more of a lingering pressure. The third held passion, tongues dancing together in a rhythm only known to them before pulling apart for air._

**OKAY OKAY OKAY STOP. For those of you that no likey the M rating *cough cough* DKK *cough* SKIP THE PARAGRAPH. M'kay? M'kay. Oh, and BakAlois if you're reading this too. U NO READ.**

_Before either could fully comprehend what was happening, hands were roaming, pinching, teasing. Tongues were clashing in a short-lived battle for dominance as clothing was peeled away. Faces flushed, they joined for the first time. Feeling complete, whole. Like they were the only beings in the world, and nothing else mattered. It was perfect._

**SAFE! No bleach needs to be used, I presume? For your eyes.**

Allen blinked, remembering their first time. His eyes welled with new tears at the ghost of the emotion he felt in that moment. He truly felt loved by someone, cared for. It was just another guise. Lavi didn't feel anything for Allen... probably never did. Bookmen were known to take on aliases and fake identities... this was no different.

Allen stopped functioning then. He simply cried, until he had no tears left to shed. Then he balled up in the blankets, lay down, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Lavi had searched everywhere he could think of to look. Allen wasn't on the grounds, or at any of the places he and Lavi often went on dates and to hang out.

He wasn't even at the willow.

Lavi sighed and dragged a hand down his face. He was out of ideas.

_It's as though he's disappeared off the face of the earth._ Lavi thought. He decided to eat, thinking he wouldn't be of use to anyone if he wasn't nourished.

After tossing two hot pockets in the microwave and flopping down on the couch, he turned on the news. Hoping to at least get some word of Allen, at least to make sure he was alive. He doubted that Allen would have actually killed himself or died somehow... but things happen. Lavi shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that had plagued his nightmares.

_No. Allen is not dead. It's just not possible. The world can't lose him... he's just too important..._ Lavi rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to dislodge the tears welling there. _God, since when did I turn into Lenalee? I don't cry... Never._ In an attempt to stop thinking altogether, he focused on eating, and the news.

They were talking about the weather. Wonderful. Just another chance for them to get it wrong. Again. _Seriously, what is it with weather people and their inability to accurately_ _judge what's going to happen?_ He felt a tug on his heart as he remembered what Allen had said only a week prior.

He noticed the screen flashing, pulling him from his thoughts. In flashing letters, it said: Breaking News! A young girl was found after being caught in the largest snow Flagstaff has ever seen. She managed to build a small snow-cave big enough for her to crawl into. A dog managed to follow her scent, eventually finding her. The girl is unharmed, but currently..." The rest was a blur to Lavi.

_A scent trail! Of course! If I could get a dog, or a dog mutant to track his scent, it'll lead me directly to Allen!_ He thought with glee. He immediately finished the last bite of his hot pocket and ran upstairs to Komui's room.

"KOMUI! GET OUT HERE, DAMMIT! I KNOW HOW WE CAN FIND ALLEN!" He screamed. A very groggy Komui opened the door, pulling on his beret and glasses.

"... Well? Wha's your brillian' plan?" He mumbled, the remnants of sleep causing his words to slur. Lavi bounced excitedly.

"Sniffer dogs."

"Sniffer dogs?"

"Yeah! I was watching the news and this little girl had gone missing in this snowstorm and a sniffer dog found her and she was okay!" Lavi chirped. Komui blinked and scratched his head.

"You know... that might work. Let me get Reever on the phone and see if he has any dog mutants." Lavi nodded, running out of the room and pulling on his outdoor clothes. That consisted of: A jacket, to which all people in the Black order had to wear, his boots, his green headband and his long orange scarf Yuu had taken to choking him with.

As soon as he had suited up, Komui came walking into the room holding a slip of paper and a steaming mug of coffee with Yoshi on it. **(Yoshi being the rabbit. Not the Mario character.)**

"Here. The address on there is someone who's agreed to help us find Allen, with tight lips." The redhead breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone outside the Order got wind of this... he didn't even want to think about the consequences.

"Thank you, Komui. I couldn't do this without your help." He smiled kindly and patted Lavi on the shoulder.

"Think of it as an apology for my sister's behavior. I realize she was upset and confused, but that's no excuse for her actions. This is her fault, really. I'll try and help you any way I can. I know how it feels to be in love." Lavi's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed in a devious smirk.

"Why thank you Komui, I'm gonna go find Allen now." He opened the door and closed it behind him; Komui presumed he ran off in the direction of the address on the paper that had been handed to him.

Right as Komui began to turn around, the door opened and Lavi stuck his head in.

"By the way, being in love with your sister could put you in prison." He pulled his head out of the door and slammed it shut, leaving Komui speechless for a moment.

Faster than you could say Komurin X, Komui had flung the door open and was shouting obscenities at Lavi's cackling form which was quickly disappearing in a flurry of white. Sky dandruff, as Allen often calls it.

Turns out Lavi knew who the tracker was. He and Suman had known each other for a while, but they had never really become friends. Their worlds just seemed so... different.

Suman and Allen were friends, though. Not many mutants lived in the area, so they tended to stick together. Allen and Suman were two of twenty in the entire city, so there was a 'mutant meeting' once a month. Basically, all the mutants got together in one house and had a huge sleepover for one night, just to catch up and talk.

Getting back to the present, Lavi and Suman were now following Allen's scent trail. Well, Suman was following that and Lavi was following Suman. They had been walking for a little over an hour when Suman suddenly stopped.

"His scent stops at this tree!" Suman yelled over the roaring wind and snow.

"Really? Why?" Lavi shouted back, looking around. There was no evidence of a car being in the area, so he couldn't have gotten in one and driven off... Suman pointed up.

"That's probably why!" He yelled, pointing to the tree house. Lavi nodded and pulled out a small hammer, making Suman raise an eyebrow.

"What's that gonna do?" Suman asked, scratching his pink nose.

"Just watch!" Lavi shouted, readying it. "Big hammer, little hammer, extend!" As soon as the words left his lips, the handle got longer. Suman's eyes widened as the handle just barely went over the edge of the porch, and Lavi stepped off. Lavi's head peeked over the edge, looking down at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Suman. My innocence can only carry one person, and that's me, since I'm the accommodator. Could you stay, though? I might need your help carrying Allen back to the house." Suman gave a thumbs up, and Lavi smiled. The innocence disappeared, so Suman sat down, leaning against the tree. Ah, innocence. That explained it.

Innocence was a substance that bonded with one person, usually a mutant, but it occasionally bonded with a human. Lavi must have been one of those humans. Allen and Suman both had parasite-type innocence, allowing them to change parts of their body into different things. No one really knew what it was or what it was meant for, but it certainly helped. The Order generally used innocence accommodators as guards, calling them exorcists. Lenalee and Kanda also had innocence, if he remembered correctly. Suman yawned and closed his eyes, dozing off.

* * *

Allen's teeth chattered. Since he'd arrived at the tree house, it had gotten colder. He pulled the blanket closer to his small frame, trying to conserve as much body heat as possible. He was shivering uncontrollably. The blankets helped, but not much. The temperature of the room was below freezing. _So they add a plasma screen TV, but no heater? Isn't that a bit backwards?_ Allen thought sarcastically. _Is it possible to think sarcastically?_ As Allen was debating whether or not thoughts could have emotions and such, he fell back into a black, dreamless abyss.

* * *

Lavi wiped his eyes, thinking about what he'd said to Suman. _Okay, the innocence only carrying one person thing was total bullshit, but I want to be the first to see Allen..._ Lavi knew he was being selfish. He didn't care. He just wanted to see his lover. When Allen's eyes opened, Lavi wanted to be the first thing he saw.

He opened the door to the tree house, peeking inside. It appeared to be empty... but wait. There was a small bundle of blankets on the bed... and it appeared to be shaking. Lavi sighed and walked over to the bundle, carefully peeling away layer after layer of blankets and sheets. When he reached the center, he saw Allen's sleeping face, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold. Lavi could barely describe the emotions running through his body; they came and went so fast.

_Happiness,_ for finding Allen safe. _Worry,_ for wondering if he truly was alright, or if he had hurt himself somehow, or if the cold had taken its toll. _Anger, _for Lenalee, who caused all of this to happen.

After his heart settled, he put a hand to Allen's face. It was cold... not a good sign. They needed to get Allen to Komui. And fast. He wrapped Allen back up in the blankets and picked him up, carrying him to the door bridal style. He kicked the door open with his foot, since his hands were full.

"Suman! I need your help!" He called. There was no response. Lavi felt dread seep into his bones. _Suman wouldn't have left... would he?_ Lavi shook his head. No. Suman must have stayed... he cared about Allen too, after all. _Then where did he go?_ He set Allen down and pulled out his hammer.

"Big hammer, little hammer, extend!" The handle grew and the head touched the ground. Lavi held Allen in one arm and slid down the pole with his other. **(Why did I imagine Lavi as a stripper right there? My imagination is so weird.)** He reached the ground with some difficulty, having Allen nearly slip out of his arms halfway down. The hammer went back to normal size and he slipped it into his sheathe. He pulled Allen against his chest and looked around... finding Suman asleep against the tree.

"Damn it, Suman! Wake the fuck up!" He used one of the Panda's favorite methods of waking someone up. A swift kick to the head. Suman woke up instantly, cussing Lavi out.

"What the fuck was that for?! All you had to do was shake me to get me up!" He growled, rubbing his head. Lavi nodded towards the bundle.

"We need to get him to Komui. He's not doing so good." Lavi didn't have to shout anymore. The snowstorm had stopped, and now it was grey and cloudy. There was roughly half a foot of snow on the ground... wouldn't wanna slip on that.

"Okay, the easiest way to get there is this way." Suman grumbled, standing up and leading Lavi away from the tree house.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, but was probably only ten minutes, they reached Komui's mansion. Komui was sitting on the porch, reading a book and sipping coffee.

"Komui! Call Miranda! We need her help!" Lavi called, making Komui look up. He whipped a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Miranda's number.

"Hello, is Ms. Lotto there? This is Komui Lee. I need to speak with her... Thank you." Komui spoke once the phone stopped ringing.

"H-hello? This is Miranda..." Lavi could just barely hear the voice on the other end. Good thing his hearing was heightened... maybe that was why people called him a rabbit.

"Hello, Miranda. This is Komui. I need your help."

"O-oh! Komui! I'll do anything, what do you need?" She squeaked.

"Could you come over? Be sure to bring your clock, Allen needs to be healed."

"Oh dear, is he alright? Never mind, I'll be over in a moment." She hung up, and Komui slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Let's get him inside. I'll get the space heater out of the garage; I'll meet you up there in five." Komui held the door open so Lavi could walk past. As he reached the top of the stairs, he caught the end of Komui's conversation with Suman.

"It's not a problem. Allen is a good friend of mine, call me with the results." That was Suman's voice... and it was laced with worry. Lavi couldn't dwell on it though; he had other thoughts clouding his mind.

"Again, thank you. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I can." He heard the 'click' of the front door locking as he walked past Lenalee's room... where he heard quiet sobs. Lavi sighed and continued past, feeling a bit sorry for the girl. This all must have come as a big shock to her. He decided he would talk to her later... after Allen had woken up and been settled back in.

As he reached Allen's room, he peeked inside... it was cold. His room was warmer, so he decided to take Allen there instead. Allen had spent many nights there, anyways. He knew it like the back of his hand.

Lavi shoved the door to his room open and set Allen on the bed, pulling the covers away. He lightly tugged the blankets off of Allen and set them next to the bed. They were soaked and cold... not a good combination for a boy that could have hypothermia.

He tucked Allen in and slid next to him, wrapping his arms protectively around the sleeping boy. Allen snuggled in closer, his legs tangling with Lavi's, making him smile. Allen sighed lightly in his sleep, his ears and tail twitching. This made Lavi's smile brighten. He always thought it was adorable when Allen's ears twitched... so he made it his mission to get them to twitch as often as possible. He usually blew on them or poked it, getting a claw to the chest most times as punishment.

* * *

The door creaked open and Komui smiled at the sight, Allen and Lavi curled up together in bed, the rabbit hugging the smaller boy to his chest while the cat had his tail curled around the others leg. It really was cute. He quietly placed the heater on the side of the bed where Allen was sleeping and turned it on full blast. He slid out of the room soundlessly and waited on the porch for Miranda.

Nearly ten minutes later he saw a dark blue van pull up the driveway and stop near the gate. He rushed over to the car and opened the door for Miranda, who then hopped out and opened the trunk.

"I'll need your help carrying it to the room..." She grunted, pulling it halfway out of the car by herself. Komui shut the car door and grabbed the other end of the antique grandfather clock, helping her get it out. They set it down carefully, closing the trunk. They somehow managed to get it up the porch steps and through the door, though they had to make a sharp turn to get up the stairs... Komui could already tell there was going to be difficulty.

"I'll go first, so I'll be the one walking backwards, you can follow, and I'll tell you when to turn. Okay?" Komui asked, and Miranda nodded. Komui carefully turned; making sure his hold on the clock didn't slip. He took two steps up the stairs and stopped.

"Alright, Miranda, turn now." He watched the clock go from a 45 degree angle to straight as Miranda walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Whenever you are." With that, they began walking.

After a few bangs, bruises and curses, they managed to get up the stairs without any serious damage. Not that it mattered. The clock would fix that anyway.

They opened the door to Lavi's room, setting the clock down next to the door. Miranda pulled her sleeves up and sat down on the floor in front of the clock. Komui could see Lavi poking his head out from under the covers to watch what she was doing. Miranda cleared her throat and touched the face of the clock.

There was a sudden whoosh of air, making Miranda's hair blow away from her face. Then, smaller, blurrier clocks started flowing out of the tall grandfather clock. Miranda raised her arms above her head and muttered something Komui couldn't understand. Perhaps it was in a different language? Who knows.

Komui watched as pocket watches that were bent, broken, and appeared to have oil on them flowed out of Allen and Lavi. He looked down and saw that they were flowing out of him, too. He looked at his elbow, where he knew he had a bruise, but it was gone. Komui smiled to himself. Miranda's innocence really was amazing.

The 'bad time' drifted across the air and into Miranda's arms, making them shake slightly. She pulled them to her chest, murmuring something in that strange language again; all the clocks that had been flowing through the air were sucked back into the grandfather clock, along with the bad time in Miranda's body.

Miranda heaved a sigh and stood up on wobbly legs, resting her hand against the clock and smiling lightly at Lavi.

"You should take your eye patch off. It's healed. I saw it, in the time." Lavi's exposed eye widened, and he ripped the eye patch off quickly.

His eye was completely normal.

Lavi raised an eyebrow and looked at Komui.

"Is it back to the way it was?" He whispered, so he wouldn't wake Allen. Komui pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Lavi.

"See for yourself." Lavi gasped in surprise when he saw that his eye was indeed fixed. He handed the mirror back to Komui and grinned at Miranda.

"I'd hug you, but my arms are full. Thank you so much. It's nice to have depth perception again." He laughed lightly and placed his arm back around Allen's waist. Miranda waved it off.

"It's fine. I'm glad I was able to help. We'll leave you two to sleep." Lavi nodded and rested his chin in Allen's hair, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly. After all, he hadn't slept for nearly two days. It was surprising he didn't pass out the second his head hit the pillow.

Miranda and Komui lugged the clock out of the room and back down the stairs surprisingly smoothly. This time around no one got hurt.

"Would you like some tea? We got a new brand of cherry tea I've been dying to try." Komui asked as soon as they set the clock down in the foyer.

"I'd love to." Komui and Miranda made their way to the kitchen, topics they were discussing changing every now and then. It was very... peaceful. Something Komui hadn't had in a few days.

* * *

Allen woke up to find two large arms around him. He breathed in... and blinked. _How did Lavi find me?_ He wondered. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to leave... Lavi wasn't meant to find him. He was supposed to stay at home with Lenalee. Love her... get married... have a future. Why would Lavi come after him? Lavi doesn't love him.

_But what if he does? What if he does love me?_ Allen though. His heart swelled at that idea.

_It doesn't matter if he does. This is all going to fail, anyway. He'll hate you sooner or later, just like the rest Even Man - _ His internal debate was cut short by the redhead, who had tightened his grip on the boy in his sleep.

Lavi felt Allen stirring and woke up. He looked down, only to find Allen's wide eyes staring up at him.

"Why did you come after me?" Allen asked.

"Because I love you." Allen flinched and pushed on Lavi's chest, trying to get out of his grasp. That only succeeded in Lavi pulling him closer.

"You can't. You're not supposed to." Lavi looked down at Allen.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"You're supposed to forget about me, marry Lenalee and have kids... This wasn't supposed to happen." Lavi looked down at Allen, shocked.

"I could never forget about you. Why would you think I could? I love you, Allen. Not Lenalee. I don't want to marry her... And even if you _had_ gotten away, I never would have stopped looking. We're supposed to be together forever, remember?" Allen looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Lavi... you can't mean that. It's just... you can't! This... I just..." Allen couldn't seem to find the right words. This needed to end. They just... how could Lavi not see that this wouldn't work?

Lavi sighed and put a finger under Allen's chin, forcing him to look Lavi in the eyes.

"Allen. I need you to ask yourself something. How would you feel if I left?" He asked.

"Empty." Allen responded automatically, not thinking about what popped out of his mouth until after he had said it.

"So... why would you think I felt any different? You complete me, Allen. I'm not me without you." Allen's eyes widened. He could feel his resolve cracking... he could almost hear it.

"I... I'm sorry. This just... it won't work." _Snap._ The protest sounded weak, even to him.

"Stop being so pessimistic. This _will_ work. We'll make it work, okay?" _Boom._ That was it. He shattered. Allen bawled and clutched onto Lavi's shirt, apologizing in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think... How could I have been so stupid?" Allen choked out. Lavi held him close and stroked his hair, calming him down.

"Shh, Allen. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. You're not stupid, don't ever think that. Things are going to be fine."

Allen eventually calmed down; his breath hitching every now and again, though he relaxed after Lavi rubbed soothing circles into his back. Allen arced into the touch, purring. He suddenly looked up at Lavi, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, contrasting greatly with his eyes that were red and puffy from crying.

"I forgot to ask, where's your eye patch and what happened to your eye?" Lavi smiled. If Allen was back to asking normal questions, Lavi knew he'd be okay. Not that he thought Allen wouldn't be, he just wasn't expecting it so soon.

"When Miranda healed you, she healed me too. Like it?" Lavi grinned, and Allen smirked.

"Very much. It just seems kind of... I don't know. Strange? I'm used to seeing you with it on." Lavi rolled his eyes.

"You try wearing that thing 24/7. It's itchy." Lavi reached over Allen and grabbed the eye patch off the nightstand, pulling it to Allen's face. Allen laughed and tried to shove Lavi away, unintentionally starting a tickle war. Both boys were trying to fend off vigorous attacks of tickling while also trying to get at the other.

***~*~*~*~* 'Kay, guys. Serious smut starts right around here. If that's not your thing, then skip 'til you see this again*~*~*~*~***

It ended up with the sheets being kicked off the bed and Allen flat on his back, pinned underneath Lavi who was holding Allen's arms down.

Allen's sides hurt from laughing and his cheeks hurt from smiling, but he couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy. Lavi loved him, things would be okay. Lavi shifted slightly, bringing him back to the present... situation.

Lavi was straddling his hips, pinning his arms above his head with only one of his own... and they were nose to nose. Allen could feel Lavi's breath ghost over his lips... making his body tingle with excitement. He became hyper-aware of the calluses on Lavi's hand, holding his wrists. The warm air from the heater buffeting his shirt, making it ruffle. Lavi's scent enveloping him like a blanket. His deep green eyes boring in to his own, the look he was receiving akin to how a predator would look at its prey. And one of Lavi's legs... which had somehow made its way between Allen's thighs.

Then Lavi kissed him. It was far from chaste, tongues clashing in a pointless battle for dominance. It was obvious who was going to win, anyway. Not that Allen wouldn't put up a fight.

Allen pulled away for much needed air, only to have Lavi **(I accidentally slammed my hand on the keyboard, and when I pulled it up I noticed I had accidentally spelled dafuqno! Yes, including the exclamation point. XD Whoops! Why I slammed it down in the first place, you ask? I've no clue. Random muscle spasm?) **dive back in and reclaim his lips.

The redhead began to unbutton Allen's shirt, making him gasp and let the elder's tongue in. Lavi smirked and continued, peeling the shirt off the young boy's chest. He didn't pull it off all the way, though, because he still held the boy down.

"Lavi~" Allen whined, trying to pull his hands from the redhead's grip. Lavi silenced him quickly by biting down on his cat ear and whispering in a low and seductive tone,

"Oh no, Allen. I'm not gonna let you go until I've had my fun." He leaned over and began nibbling and sucking his way down his jaw line to his neck. He paid extra attention to the pale column of skin, leaving marks to show that Allen was _his_ and no one else could have him. Satisfied with the darkening hickeys, he continued down until he reached Allen's nipple, then stopped completely.

Allen whimpered, barely able to form a coherent thought from the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. All he could piece together was that he needed _more_ and Lavi was being a damn tease.

"Tell me, Allen," Lavi's smirk widened at the whimpering noises his lover was making. "What do you want me to do?" His voice had taken on a deep undertone that made Allen want to come, then and there.

"Anything, please! Lavi! I-I need- Ahh!" Allen's sentence turned into a moan as Lavi lapped at one of Allen's hardening nubs, obviously pleased with Allen's response. He bit down slightly, making Allen buck underneath him and his tail to wrap around one of his legs. He pulled away and worked at the other, making Allen moan and his head loll back.

Once Lavi had completed his task, he began to undo Allen's pants. Lavi released Allen's wrists, which quickly circled around his neck. He popped the button and lowered himself so he could pull the zipper down with his teeth.

To say Allen didn't find the sight to be an extreme turn on would have been a total lie. In fact, when Allen saw Lavi between his legs with a predatory gleam in his eyes, he almost released. He pulled his arms away and fisted the bed sheets, trying to ground himself.

Lavi smirked again as he noticed the look of pure lust on his Moyashi's face, feeling proud he could put such a beautiful expression on that pure, angelic face. Well, maybe not so pure… But no matter.

Lavi continued pulling Allen's pants down with his hands, throwing them on the floor along with his socks. He pulled the elastic band of Allen's boxers, which were green and had little bean sprouts all over them, and let it snap back down. Allen growled in minor annoyance, glaring at Lavi for teasing him. The sight almost made Lavi chuckle. Allen's face was far too cute to be considered even remotely threatening.

Deciding to move on, he whipped Allen's underwear down with one pull and threw them across the room. Lavi looked up and caught Allen's gaze before pulling his head down and snaking his tongue out, flicking the tip of the boy's member with his tongue and removing the precum that had gathered there. He slung an arm across the boy's waist and continued, licking from base to tip and pulling away to blow on it, cooling the saliva on Allen's heated flesh.

"Nnn- Ahh! L-Lavi!" Allen moaned loudly, unable to stop the sound from escaping his lips. He clawed at the sheets, trying, and failing, to distract himself from the sensational torture Lavi was putting him through. Allen wished for more, yet couldn't wait to move on. It made no sense, even in his barely coherent state of mind.

Lavi focused on his task, determined to pleasure the writhing boy above him. He slowly engulfed his length, bobbing his head up and down while swirling his tongue and grazing his teeth in all the right places.

Allen could only moan and whimper at this point. His hands tangled in his lover's fiery red locks, applying a gentle pressure, more to keep him from coming than anything else. His grip tightened when he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Lavi – I-I'm so – Ahh! – c-close…" He gasped out, barely coherent. He tried to pull Lavi's head away, but his pace only quickened. He wanted to taste more of Allen, and his wish would be fulfilled. He pulled away so only the tip was still in his mouth and sucked, pushing Allen over the edge.

"LAVI!" With a scream of his redheaded lover's name, Allen's pearly white essence shot out. Lavi swallowed as much as he could, but a small amount dribbled out of his mouth.

Allen opened his eyes and saw Lavi sitting up, smirking at him. He pulled a finger to his lips and wiped the cum away, licking it off his fingers. Allen could feel his cock twitch back to life at the sight.

"Well, well, Moyashi… Are you ready for more?" In answer, Allen grabbed the back of Lavi's head and pulled him up for a searing kiss. It was passionate and Allen could faintly taste his own cum, but he ignored the bitter flavor.

It didn't last long, though, for Lavi pulled away and placed three fingers at Allen's lips. "Suck." He commanded. Allen happily obliged, opening his mouth and circling the digits with his tongue, similar to what Lavi had been doing to a different part of his anatomy less than five minutes before.

After his fingers were sufficiently coated, Lavi pulled them away and slid his fingers down Allen's chest, leaving a wet trail behind them. When he reached Allen's puckered entrance, he stopped and looked his Moyashi in the eyes.

With a nod from Allen, he carefully slid one digit in. He moved in and out, letting the young cat boy get used to the feeling of something inside him.

Allen squirmed slightly. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt weird. The first wasn't painful… it was just slightly uncomfortable. Hence the squirming.

When Lavi pushed the second finger in, though, that one _did_ hurt. They hadn't done this in a while, so Allen was extremely tight. After the initial sting of penetration, the pain slowly faded into pleasure. Lavi began scissoring, stretching Allen's muscles further.

As he added the third and final finger, Allen gasped and bit his lip. Now that one _hurt._ He could feel his eyes begin to water from the pain. Lavi leaned over and kissed the tears away, as if in apology.

After a moment Lavi began moving again, scissoring and stretching his fingers, searching for that _one_ spot that could make Allen scream his name.

After a minute or so poking and prodding, Lavi heard a sharp gasp that melted into a garbled moan of his name. He smirked lightly and hit that spot again, making Allen clutch his shoulders and breathlessly moan. _Found it._

When Allen started thrusting back on his fingers, Lavi removed them. Allen whined, making Lavi chuckle. He quickly pulled off his pants and underwear, throwing them to a random corner of the room. He aligned himself with Allen and looked at his face, searching for any sign of apprehension, which he did not find.

Seeing Lavi so concerned, Allen smiled. "Do it." He whispered. Not waiting for anything more, the redhead pushed in. Tears leaked from Allen's eyes, streaming down his flushed cheeks. He whimpered and dug his blunt fingernails into Lavi's shoulders, leaving breaking the skin but not drawing blood.

As soon as Lavi was fully sheathed, he stopped. He remained still, even though he wished more than anything to pound into Allen's tight ass. He knew the poor boy was in a lot of pain, and he didn't want to hurt him more than necessary. He licked away the trail of tears on his lover's face, trying to help him relax. He rubbed circles on his hips and lower back, trying to soothe him.

When he felt Allen's grip loosen and his muscles relax, he began to rock against him. Allen moaned lightly and tightened his grip around Lavi's shoulders, burying his fingers in fiery hair. Though the pain hadn't completely disappeared, it was quickly being overshadowed by the pleasure.

"Faster, p-please! _Uhnn!_ Lavi!" Allen begged, groaning when Lavi obliged. Thrusting harder and faster, Lavi changed angles searching for Allen's prostate. When Allen screamed, he aimed for that spot hitting it nearly every time.

Allen couldn't stop moaning. It was all just so _good._ Every time Lavi hit that spot, it sent fire shooting through his veins, melting his core in the most pleasant of ways.

To silence the younger boy's loud moans, Lavi kissed him. He reached down to pump Allen's neglected cock in time with his thrusts, making his screams louder.

Allen couldn't hold on any longer, the pleasure was just too much. "L-Lavi, I'm going to – _Ahhn!_" With that, his cum shot out, covering both of their abdomens. Feeling Allen's muscles constricting, Lavi thrust in once more before releasing deep inside of his white-haired lover with a low moan of his name.

Lavi pulled out of Allen, making the shorter boy whine with displeasure. Lavi walked to the adjoining bathroom and got a wet cloth, coming back to clean up the cat-boy and then himself.

***~*~*~*~* Ehh… I think you guys can read now? I mean, nothing's gonna happen after this, so… yeah. *~*~*~*~***

Once they were both moderately clean, he set the stained cloth on the nightstand and snuggled under the covers, pulling Allen onto his chest.

"I love you." He whispered into damp white locks. A small smile graced Allen's lips.

"I know. I love you too." He whispered back, turning so he could bury his face in Lavi's chest.

"Don't forget it. I'll always love you, and only you." Lavi's grip tightened on the boy in his arms, trying to get help get the message across.

"I won't. I'm sorry for scaring you… And I'll only love you – _ah_ – too." Allen was interrupted by a sudden yawn, making Lavi chuckle.

"Alright, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Allen's eyes drooped; he only managed to get one more sentence out before sleep claimed him.

"I'll be here too… I promise." Lavi smiled at the lightly snoring cat-boy he was holding. He drifted off, wondering what good deed he had done in a past life to get the beautiful boy sleeping in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Miranda had never been this embarrassed in her life. Lavi's room was right above the kitchen, so she had heard everything. She was blushing furiously, as was the scientist sitting next to her. She quickly thanked him for the tea and left, pulling her clock out of the house and loading it into the van herself.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Lavi, who was Lenalee's fiancé, and Allen? Not that she had anything against either of them, but to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She decided things would be easier for her if she pretended this had never happened and tried to forget, so she did. The 'incident', as she had dubbed it, was never mentioned again.

While Komui… oh no, his plans were far more sinister.

As soon as the shock and embarrassment had worn off, he grabbed the camera from his office and snuck up the stairs to Lavi's room. He found Lavi lying on his back, with Allen cuddled on top of him. The Moyashi's head was tucked under his chin. Komui's evil grin only widened at the sight.

He slipped into the room silently, trying his best not to wake either of them up. He knew Lavi had 'Vulcan hearing' (he's the head of the science department! How could you _not_ expect him to make a Star Trek reference or two?) and let's just say, if he woke up, it was not gonna be pretty for a certain scientist.

He snapped a few pictures from different angles, quietly laughing. Before he left the room he clicked off the space heater. Their earlier… activities… must have warmed Allen up. Therefore, the heater was no longer needed. Besides, if Lavi had Vulcan body heat to go along with his hearing, Allen would be all set. **(STAR TREK FTW!)**

When he closed the door, a crazy smile spread across his face. Yes, these pictures would make the perfect blackmail. Plus, he still had to get back at Lavi for that loving his sister comment… Alright, yes, he did love his sister, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY! The thought of touching his precious little Lenalee like that disturbed him. His sister needed to remain pure like the angel she is!

Komui heard a noise behind the door he just closed, cutting his inner ramblings short. Making the best decision possible, in his mind, he high tailed it out of the hallway and back into his office, shutting the door and locking it.

He immediately sat down at his desk and uploaded the photos to his computer. The wicked gleam in his eyes returned. _Oh yes, this is going to be a fun week._

* * *

**ERMAHGERD I cannot believe I just wrote that. Please, drop a review or shoot me. That was my first lemon… I WANNA DIE AFTER WASHING MY EYES WITH BLEACH. Send a review saying how it was? Good? Bad? AWESOMELY AWESOME or TOTALLY FUCKING WANNA MURDER YOU FOR BUTCHERING THAT! Mediocre? Typical first lemon? Any pointers? For lemons, or in general? All I ask is that you be nice. This was really awkward for me to write, but I tried. 19 PAGES GUYS! Longest chapter yet.**

**Just so's ya know, I am very much a virgin (I've never been kissed, for fuck's sake) and very much a female, so if it seems odd, that's probably the reason why. And being my first time writing one and all.**

**Oh, by the way, I'm changing my name to FlippyCat. I'm not entirely sure why.**


End file.
